Finding Home
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: When Kevin and Gwen pull Ben from the NullVoid,Ben can't understand why Kevin is being public with his emotions!Kevin is confused by Ben's broody mood,thinking it's about Grandpa Max stuck in the Null Void.What is it,really?Will DNAliens be helpful? BEVIN


Finding Home

One-Shot

DISLCAIMER: I own only my ideas.

I'M DOING A BEVIN FIC! WOOT! I was just watching Ben 10: Alien Force, and after it went off, my first thought was: _Kevin and Ben would make a wicked couple._ I started searching for BeVin fics!

This is set RIGHT after Gwen tries to pull Ben from the Null Void and Kevin reaches in to help her in Season 2 Episode 8 "Voided." AU FROM THERE, DARLIN!

(--)

_Why…Why does he look so worried? Especially where everyone can see?_ Ben wondered, feeling the warm, strong hand taking hold of his forearm.

"Time to come home, Ben," Kevin said as he helped Gwen pull the brunette through the dimensional rift.

"…Home…" Ben whispered to himself. _Home is where the heart is…_ he thought as he stumbled, Kevin catching him before his face met the floor. _This isn't home…_

"Earth to Tennyson!" Kevin shook his shoulders, his mouth falling open with an, "Uh…" when Ben leaned against him almost tiredly. "You alright?"

Ben stiffened slightly, ready to push himself away from Kevin until strong arms wound around him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Gramps is fine, and you know he'll bring everyone back safely, including himself," the taller teen assured, quickly letting the acid-green-eyed teen go before Gwen turned around from cleaning up the mess she had made of her cousin's closet (including the Sumo Slammers wrestling ring).

Ben shivered lightly as the gentle warmth of his larger, usually-rough friend left him.

"Grandpa Max will be fine, Ben… He's survived this long; he'll keep surviving," Gwen said as she hugged the brunette, oblivious of the jealous glare Kevin burned into her head.

Ben closed his eyes, biting his lip, and imagined her as his grandfather hugging him again, giving him that boost of confidence that he needed to be able to believe.

--

"What's up, Benji?"

The green-eyed teen sighed, sitting his smoothie on the table beside him. He bent over, placing his elbows on his knees, and dropping his head so that his hair hid his face.

"Oi, Tennyson!" Kevin reached over and lightly shook the teen. "What's the matter? You've been down since we pulled you out of the Null Void," he stated in observation. "Gramps will be fine. He was okay this long, ya know?"

"It's…It isn't Grandpa Max…" Ben mumbled, his already quiet voice muffled by his hands and position.

"Then what is it?" Kevin retorted, having gotten used to translating the garbled language of Ben's muffled voice.

"Why… Why do you care right now?" Ben winced slightly when Kevin flinched back as if Ben had struck him harshly. "I mean…we're in public… Why are you-"

"Y-you're kidding m-me!" Kevin said through awkward, forced chuckles. "I thought… Oh man…" He gave a few more chuckles before exploding into laughter.

Ben sat calmly but with an annoyed expression, waiting for the raven-haired teen to eventually calm down. "Are you finished? If so, I hope you don't mind explaining what that was all about," he stated, his voice stern as his eyebrows narrowed downward at an angry slope.

"Ah hah…" Kevin gasped for breath. "Sorry, Benji… I just couldn't help myself…" He sniggered a little more. "I thought…" he trailed off, suddenly serious as he moved to stand in front of Ben. He wrapped his arms around the smaller teenager and pulled him close to his chest, burying his face in the chocolate-colored hair. "I thought you didn't want to go public…so I never did…"

Ben leaned back to look up into black eyes that were, for once, openly expressive. "Kev…?"

"You…wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to just hug you…kiss you…just, just _touch_ you, but I didn't," Kevin continued, a tiny smile forming on his face. "Like when you get hurt, I just want to run to you and hold you until the pain goes away…"

"Why did you think I didn't want to go public?" Ben asked softly as he leaned against his closet-boyfriend.

"You never showed any affection, Benji. What was I _supposed_ to think?" was the reply, one dark eyebrow arched.

The green-loving teen knew Kevin would have been crossing his arms if he could. "You didn't either, Kevvie," he retorted, a smug little smirk curving his lips as acid-green eyes stared alluringly up into Kevin's face through his dark, black eyelashes.

"Punk," Kevin _growled_ as he bent down slightly, hooking his arms under Ben's bum to lift him up. "I'll show you smug," he grumbled before pressing his lips against the younger teen's roughly, lightly gasping at the softness he had sorely missed.

"Too long," Ben murmured before opening his mouth to his boyfriend's tongue, moaning quietly at the warmth as he wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. He gently sucked on the wet muscle exploring his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the restrained groan he pulled from the raven.

"Mommy, why are those two boys kissing?"

Ben and Kevin froze, the younger teen pulling slightly at the black hair in his grasp.

"Um…they care a whole lot about each other, honey," the woman answered her son.

"I guess they're scared of the Cooties, too!" he replied, waving with a cheery grin as the teenagers straightened themselves, rearranging their clothing and brushing fingers through their hair to get it into some semblance of order.

Ben grinned back. "Nah, it's not Cooties!" he replied.

"It's women's tempers!" Kevin finished, smirking as he wrapped an arm around his smaller boyfriend.

The little boy laughed as he followed his mother, the woman rolling her eyes with a smile as she said, "They sound just like your father."

Ben and Kevin laughed before the smaller teen squeaked as the elder lifted him easily.

Kevin smiled at Ben as he walked back to his green and black Camaro with the younger in his arms. "I could get used to this," he admitted.

"So could I," the brunette confessed, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck.

--

"I've gotta change the oil in my car, if you don't mind staying at the garage for about twenty minutes, maybe half an hour," Kevin mentioned as he stopped at a traffic light.

"I get to watch you get all dirty? Sure, why not?" Ben wondered before turning his head to grin at the raven. "Do I get to wash you, too?"

"Mmm…I don't know- Ben!" Kevin reached over and grabbed the front of the brunette's black shirt, pulling him forward and huddling over him.

The front passenger window burst inward.

"NOT THE CAR!" the two yelled at the same time, turning to glare out of the window at the creature that had attacked. They blinked before looking at each other then sniggering at the shared reaction before scrambling out of the vehicle and into the alley that the alien ran into.

--

"Ugh…this isn't exactly the most dignified thing I've ever done…" Kevin grumbled as he followed Ben down the sewer, trying not to think about what could be growing inside his shoes. _The things are going to call me 'Mommy' before we get out of here,_ he thought to himself with a dry glare at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to chill you out the easy way," Ben mentioned, reaching for his left wrist.

"D-Don't be hasty, now!" was the reply, the raven taking hold of the brunette's right arm with a nervous half-smile, half-grin.

Ben smirked at him. "Then stop complaining," he said and continued walking.

"Wonder where that thing went, anyway…" the taller mumbled before the pipe abruptly opened into a dark cavern. "Um…never mind…"

"More DNAliens?" the shorter teen groaned before moving from the pipe with Kevin right behind him, the two employing all skills of stealth they possessed. "What is that thing?" Ben whispered.

"I have no idea," was the just-as-quiet answer as Kevin stared at the machine. "Whatever it is," he added, "I have a feeling that it's bad news for us."

"Let's destroy it then." Ben turned to keep moving from behind the cart, but was viciously slammed back into it with a punch to his chest. He gasped repeatedly, trying to regain his breath as Kevin lashed out in his defense, absorbing the metal of their barrier.

With a furious growl, the metallic teen slammed his fist into the alien's face. "That's for Ben," he snarled before kneeling down beside the brunette. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch Ben's soft, tan cheek with his chilled, metal fingertips.

"I'll…" he whimpered as he moved to stand. "I'll be okay," he answered as Kevin helped him stand. _If I take another hit like that…I'll be down for the count,_ was what he would not tell his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, and he rubbed the back of his head when Ben gave him a dry glare. "Just worried, Benji."

--

Ben coughed again as he was slammed against the wall, losing the form of Big Chill as his consciousness ebbed and grew like the tide of the ocean. _Kevin's going to kill me for lying to him…but I didn't really lie if I think about it,_ he realized before feeling his concrete-skinned boyfriend slam into him, sandwiching his battered body between a literal rock and a hard place.

"Ben," Kevin groaned as the concrete form dissolved, lifting himself off of the younger.

The green-eyed teen coughed, the taste of copper touching his tongue as he moaned in pain, wrapping an arm around his chest and stomach. "Call…Gwen…" he whispered before falling onto his side, his eyes closed as blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his cheek to pool on the concrete floor.

Kevin did as he was told, taking out his mobile and quickly explaining the situation as he stood guard over the unconscious, injured teenager.

--

By the time Gwen arrived, Kevin had ripped quite a few important circuits from the machine and disabled it. "What happened?" she asked as she watched Kevin carefully run his hands through Ben's hair after cleaning away the trail of blood leading from the brunette's mouth.

He explained the encounter from beginning to end, leaving nothing out and finishing with, "He lied to me. I knew he was hurt worse than he was telling me…" in a bitter tone as they quickly left the sewer.

"He didn't lie, Kevin," Gwen replied. "You asked him if he was okay. He said he would be, not that he was. Look at Ben's position in life, Kevin. He has to lie to his parents all the time to downplay our activity with aliens," she continued to explain. "He hates to lie, so he finds his way around doing so by telling some form of the truth."

"Kinda like that one time Sandra told him to clean his room…" Kevin mentioned quietly, gaining the redhead's attention. "He said he would, then she jumped on him for not doing it. He told her that she never said _when_ he had to clean it." He laughed softly, trying not to shake Ben as Gwen helped him get the smaller teen up the ladder.

"See? You have to analyze him sometimes," she finally summarized. "His parents don't bother because they know, even a little bit, of what he does for the world. He didn't clean his room? It's probably because he had to run out to an alien sighting."

"He's a sneaky one, alright," he replied with a small smile at the brunette he was carefully placing in his front seat, Gwen helping from the back. He just realized that she was in the back. "I figured you'd want shotgun, Gwen," he mentioned.

"And I'm sure you'd rather have your sweetheart beside you," she responded with a decidedly smug tone, a grin curving her lips at the blush that stained Kevin's pale cheeks.

"Ha ha," the raven laughed dryly as he closed the door, mourning his busted window as he got in the driver's side.

"Kev…Kevin…" The raven immediately turned to Ben, taking the teen's smaller hand to let him know he was there. "D-don't…take me…home…" he whispered before losing consciousness again.

"He's right… Sandra and Carl will freak out," Kevin mumbled. "We'll go back to my garage. There's a pretty comfy couch there."

--

Kevin called a doctor that owed him a favor to come and take a look at Ben. "Listen to me, man," he said to the blonde before the man left after saying Ben would be okay and that he needed rest. "You can't let anyone know about Ben being even partially hurt. The DNAliens would definitely take advantage of it."

"I understand, Mr. Levin," was the reply, a soft smile easily reaching kind, gentle, brown eyes. "This child… He is very special… If ever you need a doctor for him, you know how to find me," he said before leaving the small garage.

"He's a good guy. He'll keep his promises," Kevin assured Gwen as he sat on the couch, moving Ben's head so the teen could use his lap as a pillow. He gave a small smile as Ben turned over and nuzzled into his stomach, and he ran his hands through the chocolate-colored hair.

"Mmh…my teddy bear…" Ben grumbled, his face scrunching up as he held onto Kevin tighter.

Gwen giggled as Kevin blushed and spluttered, "T-teddy bear! What the f-" Gwen swiftly smacked his arm before he could finish his curse. "What?!"

One 'Evil Eye' and very much snuggling from Ben later, the latter of which Kevin very much enjoyed, the Omnitrix-wielder slowly awoke. He did remained motionless for a few minutes, merely basking in his boyfriend's warmth and scent.

"You okay, Ben?" Kevin asked the sleepy teen as Gwen's footsteps echoed away from the garage.

Ben mumbled something incoherently as he dazedly crawled on the raven's lap, burying his face in the taller teen's neck before dozing slightly. He pressed sleepy, sweet kisses against the pale, soft skin.

"Not that I don't, uh…enjoy the, uh…attention…" Kevin said softly as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm just fine, Kev," the brunette finally answered as he moved to straddle the elder teen's legs.

"I'm…sorry…that you got hurt 'cause of me-"

The acid-green-eyed teen pressed a kiss to the raven's lips. "I'm not sorry that I didn't let you get slammed into that wall," he stated after cutting the other off.

"Let me kiss it to make it better," Kevin suggested with a small, sly grin.

"You read my mind," was Ben's response as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, sliding his hands into soft, black hair as their lips met. _Home is where the heart is, right? Then I've found my home… It's wherever Kevin is._

(--)

END!

Alright, peeps! I wanna know how good (or horrible) my first BeVin fic is.

Reviews make me happy, and Flames make my marshmallows good!


End file.
